


Date night

by Empty_world



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Destroy Ending, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Post-Mass Effect 3, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-09-18 21:07:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9402893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Empty_world/pseuds/Empty_world
Summary: This is my first chapter of hopefully a decent length fanfic. Its also one of the only ones I've ever posted. Any feedback is great :)hope you enjoy it.





	1. Deep breath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is my first chapter of hopefully a decent length fanfic. Its also one of the only ones I've ever posted. Any feedback is great :)
> 
> hope you enjoy it.

She couldn’t do this, could she? 

When was the last time she went on a date?  
“ four years…or was it five? do i include the two years i was dead?’

Garrus groaned and rubbed repeatedly at his neck, the vid com flickering slightly. “I don’t know Shep, but…”

Shepard narrowed her eyes ever so slightly at the obviously embarrassed Turian “but what Garrus?”

He cleared his throat and gave her one of the sternest looks she’d ever seen from her best friend.  
“ Just, are you sure about this? like seriously you aren’t just taking the piss out of me, you’re seriously asking me for dating advice for Sparatus…like councillor Sparatus?”

She looked down, rubbing gently at the prosthetic leg that was now her left. No longer could she physically fight, oh how they wanted her to become an Admiral, the youngest ever. She knew the Alliance was no more for her, she couldn’t do what she was meant to do in the Alliance anymore and god knows she knew her body finally needed a rest, saving the galaxy three times definitely took its toll on her physically.  
The scars she bore everyday were testament to that, but it was the emotional ones that only few people ever saw. It was Garrus and Tali who were by her bedside after those five months in a coma, her two best friends who stuck with her through learning to walk and talk again. They endured everything until finally her memories came back, but it was one of the few scars that wasn’t battle inflicted that Garrus took notice of. He knew she was lonely, not in the sense of that she didn’t have anyone, but she didn’t have that someone. He had Tali, she had no family other than crew to speak of, no lover or mate. Garrus had initially suggested she go on a date with someone, but she didn’t know who. She’d just started her new job as human councillor, something she knew she could make a difference with, especially now she was bringing in ambassadors for all of the other races that were normally not included.  
Something if she did think about it she was very proud of, after the war the races had started to recede into their old ways about how they thought of each other, she couldn’t have that. Not after everything shed managed to do in the war with bringing everyone together. 

Anyway, she thought. Back to the matter in hand, Sparatus.

“ Yes Garrus, i need your help in getting a date with Sparatus. i don’t want comments, i just need to know how to get his attention”

Garrus was surprised he managed to keep his face straight, with most humans it didn’t tend to matter however Shepard was unfortunately amazing at reading Turian facial expressions and he needed to be careful, he didn’t end up with a bullet in his head next time she saw him. Luckily, or not so at the moment her shooting hand hadn’t been damaged in the final fight and he didn't want to be on the receiving end of that pistol.

She was going to bore a hole in the vid com if she didn’t stop glaring at him like that, he finally met her eyes again: 

“Okay, fine i'll help. Only because i think you need to do something and well Sparatus is actually being decent since the war, and you two seem to actually get on now. Well you must do, a few years ago you would have shot me for saying anything like this.” 

She sighed as she drew a hand across her face, this was harder than she had anticipated it to have been. Hell if she knew Garrus would be this awkward about it she would have found another Turian to ask, probably Victus, Victus however treated her more like his child, so that could be slightly awkward…but

“Shep, will you stop day dreaming for one minute. Spirits its hard to keep your concentration. Okay well as you know for Turian men its about, well waists and fringes, except you don’t have a fringe. I suppose your hair counts, so make your waist look thin and your hair nice. This was easier than i thought”

“Garrus, i could have found that out from an extranet search. I need a little more here. Like how do i broach the subject of a date, what kind of date is normal for turians? come on Garrus help me hereeeee”

“Okay, calm down, spirits. Well for Turians its a lot less complicated, we just ask and get an answer if its a yes its a yes if its a no its a no. He might be surprised but honestly, i don’t think anyone will turn you down. Plus i think theres mutual attraction there she, his eyes linger on your waist too much sometimes thinking about it…”

“Okay, so he seems interested then”

“Yes, he seems interested, ugh. Just ask him on a date for spirits sake”

“Fine, i will. But what sort of date? Like if we go anywhere public the media will have a bloody field day about this, but i can’t invite him to my apartment because thats too forward surely?” She was going to ruin her lips if she didn't stop chewing them she thought.

“You’re thinking too much like a human, look if he’s interested which i think he is, he’ll want to come to your apartment. Turians don’t have the same stigma with sex like humans do. So why don’t you invite him to your apartment for dinner? surely you can manage that Shep? Just don’t cook for him…no offence but your dextro cooking is as good as your levo, and we both know that isn’t great”

Shepard glared at him for what felt like an eternity on Garrus’ part, but she seemed to agree with him.

“Look Shep, i know a great Dexto/Levo restaurant near you, i'll send you the details and you can just order food from there. Have you got some of that Turian brandy i normally have at yours?”

“Yeah theres nearly a full bottle in my cupboard still from last you were here”

“Good, it's nice. So look food, drinks and i told you what will attract him to you, i think thats my job done for now” Garrus grinned at her with that adorable lopsided smirk of his. 

Shepard looked thoughtfully at him and couldn't hold back the smile she wore herself; 

“Thanks Garrus, i owe you”

 

Few days later...

 

She stared at herself in the mirror. She was ready, she thought so anyway.

The love heart necked dress clung to every curve, The deep purple made her porcelain skin seem even paler and smoother, obvious exceptions being her scars and tattoos but still. Her long raven black hair was curled neatly and pulled up so it hung down one side. Her makeup had been expertly done by Kasumi, dark sweeping eyeliner brought out her vivid hazel eyes and pillar box red brought out her cherub lips.

Unfortunately because of the prosthetic, heels were a no no. But Kasumi had managed to find her some beautiful ballet style slippers with ribbons that tied halfway up her legs. They were beautiful. silver studded earrings finished her outfit. 

She was ready.

She came out of her room, everything was ready. The food Garrus had helped her order was in the warmer in the kitchen, the drinks were ready on the table next to the piano. The fire was lit, warming the room generously. Lastly the soft sound of classical music was filling the air. 

 

Fuck, she needed a cigarette to calm her nerves. She rifled through a kitchen drawer for one of her stashes and walked onto the balcony outside. She quickly lit a cigarette and took a long drag from it, elbows resting on the balcony her staring across the open city. She closed her eyes, willing herself to relax…

Shed left the balcony door open, ensuring Glyph would let her know when her guest was going to be at the door. 

“I see I’m not the only one who has a cigarette to calm their nerves..” Turian subvocals surrounded her. Her eyes shot open and her hand going to where her pistol normally would be found nothing. 

She swung round quickly to face him nearly falling straight into him as his hands came up to rest on her shoulders to steady her.  
“Sorry, didn’t mean to startle you. Shouldn’t do that to soldiers, ex-soldiers, well anyone really..” his amber eyes looked full of regret as he started to back away.

Now or never Shep she thought.

Go for it.

She pressed herself into his arms and wrapped hers around his neck as her lips met his mouth plates.  
He was obviously shocked at first, but as her lips moved he felt himself melting into the embrace. One of his arms wrapped itself around her...very supportive hips, the other slid further up her back so he could reach for a fistful of that beautiful silken hair. She moaned against his mouth as his tongue brushed against her lips. She opened her lips her tongue meeting his, each tasting each other for the first time.


	2. So it begins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this didn't end up being the chapter i originally had in my head...and yeah well it just sort of ended up like this. 
> 
> Also I've decided that Sparatus was married and got divorced blah blah blah... mistresses yes maybe, you'll have to wait and see!
> 
> Hope you enjoy it :)

She pulled away abruptly, shock covering her face…

Shit, where the hell did he learn to kiss like that she thought. Bringing her fingers to where his lips had just touched, he hadn’t moved an inch. Those amber eyes boring into her soul, she shuddered making her biotics flicker slightly. She wondering what else would make those intense eyes would continue to do to her. 

A smirk spread across his face as he saw the flush spreading across Shepard’s face and neck. She was utterly beautiful he thought, he had always thought she was beautiful…but now, the sheepish expression that consumed her, her flushed skin and slightly parted lips, his heart skipped a beat whilst looking into those beautiful hazel eyes. 

“I…uh…I’m sorry” She blurted out quickly, eyes darting around to make a quick escape as she tried to back away.  
Sparatus chuckled as he drew her closer, nuzzling her jaw and neck, breathing in her scent. She gasped as his rough tongue drew a hot wet line up her neck, catching on the shell of her ear.

He pulled back, wanting to see the expression on her face. The parted lips, lust glazed eyes, he knew his own mirrored it. He drew her forehead to his crest, for the first time in so long feeling hopelessly complete. 

“Sorry? whatever for? I’ve wanted to do that for years my dear.” 

He had indeed wanted exactly this with her for so long, so very long. Yhis fiery woman had been the sole component of his dreams since he’d seen her in the council chambers. Her quick wit and short temper something in his professional position he hated, but outside that he couldn’t get enough of. She was the first woman that stirred those feelings of desire truly in him since his divorce. The arguments they had only bolstered the passion he felt for her, the passion that could not go noticed. The 314 relay was still in some peoples minds, hers and his alike. Humans as a whole still left somewhat of a sour taste with him in most cases, but as he knew with his own people. There were exceptions, this beautiful human in his arms clearly so. 

Shepard was trying to register the words that she couldn’t believe shed heard just seconds ago, he had wanted this…wanted this with her? for years…how…why?...years...everything that had happened....the reapers....the crucible…her heart was beating ridiculously fast now, her breathing became panting, no. Not now, not now she couldn’t, please please not now she begged. 

"Fuck." she whispered, as it all became too much once again. 

“Shepard? Shepard are you alright?!” Sparatus could see she was panicking clearly now, her eyes were watering as she slipped into the death filled memories that surrounded her. She was beginning to droop in his arms, her breathing becoming uncontrollable now.

He gathered her in his arms and rushed inside, placing her on the couch he’d passed on his way in. He cradled her face in his warm hands, trying to capture her eyes once more. She couldn’t look into those amber eyes, the memories were still coming, pain, such pain threatened to drag her back to that hellish place she thought she had finally escaped. 

“Shepard, look at me. You’re safe, you’re home, everything is okay. Look at me darling” His voice washed over her as she tried to control the beast that was her mind once more. Shallow breaths were coming easier, she felt the claws of the past loosening. 

Her eyes locked onto his once more, the tears gathered threatening to spill out of them. He’d shed his gloves at some point, as his smooth palms cradled her face stroking her cheeks. The quiet purr that was coming from deep in his chest was soothing her greatly, her tired body relaxing into his embrace again. His mouthplates came to rest on her forehead as she hooked her arms around his waist. Her breathing finally coming back to normal again.

She couldn’t move for fear now, fear of acknowledging what had just happened, embarrassment flooded her body as she tried once again to flee. 

Sparatus growled lightly as his hands lifted her face so he could look once again into those eyes. 

“Better?” he asked her, her makeup so expertly done now was smeared in places, her eyes slightly red her hair messy from his hands smoothing it to comfort her. 

She let out a shaky but okay breath and cleared her throat. Her eyes downcast as she decided she needed to explain the current situation to him. Hoping he would understand. 

“I’m sorry, i don’t know what happened. I thought i was over that mostly. I didn’t expect it to happen tonight, jesus. I really fucked this up didn’t i? You can go if you want to, we can just forget about this and ill see you at session.”

She tried once again to move, another warning growl made her stop. Sparatus brushed down her arms and held her hands, their uneven fingers entwining. 

“Shepard, look at me…I’m not doing anything until you look at me okay.” Sparatus let out a huff as she didn’t budge yet again. 

“Shepard, i know full what PTSD is, and have seen it many times. You seem to forget i was a soldier before i became a councillor also. Now will you please look at me?” She closed her eyes briefly, trying to summon the courage to look at him again. She sucked in a breath as she lifted her head to his, his eyes not full of pity as she'd come to recognise nearly every time she had an episode, not pity, understanding. His thumbs brushed her knuckles as he hummed a soothing tone at her again. 

“ See, that wasn’t so hard now was it? First of all, I’m not leaving. I was promised food and company of a beautiful woman tonight…and no i don’t mean that sort okay. Secondly don’t start to presume that i'd leave because of something that you cannot control. Shepard you have gone through more than anyone can comprehend and more than enough to warrant PTSD. Honestly it's surprising you aren’t completely insane. Thirdly, what do you need? what normally helps in these situations hmm? Cigarette? Tea? back rub off a handsome Turian?” He winked ever so casually at her. Where did he learn all of these human expressions she thought. 

She couldn’t help it, the laughter was bubbling in her throat. Feeling her body relax, she smiled a shy grin at him. His mandibles spread into a large grin as the laughter entrapped him also. She pulled him closer and tucked her head under his chin as best she could.   
Still chuckling he ran his hands up and down her back, hopefully she would be okay, for tonight at least he thought, he'd make sure of it. 

She pulled away to once again look at him,   
“Ill go make some tea, brandy for you? and could you please fetch the cigarettes from outside if you don’t mind. I think i could really do with one now. I’m not quite hungry just now i never am after something like that, if you are i can get some of your food for you if you like?” She tried her best to put what had happened behind her for now, he at least hadn’t bolted for the door like any normal person would have by now, well at least that's what she thought. He stood from where he had been and smoothed down his tunic nodding at her. 

“Yes i’ll have a small brandy thank you and i'll fetch the cigarettes. I’ll wait until we both decide to eat okay, I had a late lunch so please don’t start to argue about not eating and all that. Now, dry your eyes dear. I’m not going anywhere unless you kick me out and i hope to spirits you wouldn’t do that to me now” Apparently, Sparatus had not only managed to learn puppy-dog eyes but had mastered it also. She chuckled again as she shook her head, wiping at her eyes with the back of her hands. 

“No i won’t kick you out, you’re more than welcome to stay.” She stood up and started towards the kitchen to prepare the drinks.

“Sparatus, Thank you….for not making a fuss, just thank you” a smile pulled at her lips, his heart fluttered in response to her, spirits she was going to be his undoing if a smile made him feel like this. 

“Think nothing of it darling, and Shep...no... Jane. Please call me Caius.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I struggled for ages for a name for Sparatus, Caius is what i finally decided and well honestly its Roman/Latin so it should work for a Turian, and honestly i just like it.
> 
> Hope you like the chapter :) 
> 
> Thanks for reading


	3. Phonecall

She was in a daze from the whole ordeal that had just happened. Her PTSD was usually under control, but she nearly lost it this time, only for Sparatus…no Caius to bring her out of that in a mere matter of minutes. It was unheard of, she had been lost for days in episodes of PTSD, the shortest being a couple of hours. How had he managed to stop her from slipping into it completely. The kettle was billowing out steam, beeping away as she came out of her thoughts, I’ll have to ask him about this she thought as she brought out Garrus’ stash of brandy from the cupboard. 

Sparatus sucked in a breath as he went outside, he had surely overstepped the line. Touching her, kissing her, hell he carried her. But he’d also muddled himself up within her emotional and mental wellbeing, every little bit of research he’d done on humans had said to stay away from that area completely. But oh no, stupid bloody Caius has to go and mess it up doesn’t he, like usual he thought to himself. He grabbed the cigarettes and lighter and inhaled deeply trying to calm himself again. She hadn’t kicked him out, she wanted him here and hell, he’d wanted to be on this side of the door for years so he should just shut up and enjoy the evening he had with her. Right?

She’d laid a tray up with their drinks and a few bits and pieces, carrying it over to the coffee table in front of the couch , she could see him coming through the doors again. She hadn’t had time to look him over this evening before she’d practically pounced on him, her eyes raked over his well…lovely tight fitting suit. He’d swapped his usual councillor uniform for a elegant almost tuxedo style suit that was black with silver trim that enhanced his broad shoulders and trim waist, he looked taller than usual also. She’d never thought much about his height before but he stood a good foot at least above her, she’d always had a thing for taller men. The thought caused her to unceremoniously giggle as he came though the door, arching a brow at her in curiosity. She waved him off, trying not to embarrass herself further this evening as she could feel the warmth of arousal tickling her abdomen making her flush across her face and chest. 

Sparatus came through the doors as she was settling things on the coffee table, his eyes drank her in as she was bent at the waist to place things on the low table, a low growl was coming from his chest as he imagined taking her like that many times over. He couldn’t help but notice the way her own eyes had raked over him as a light flush developed over her face, a beautiful look he thought. But maybe those thoughts he had were not so one sided after all, he needed to make sure she was ready for this though. So much had happened already tonight, it probably wasn’t the best time to continue those thoughts he commented to himself. 

Shepard had heard the low growl that had come from Sparatus as she was bent placing their drinks on the table and it made the heat in her grow further as she imagined dragging much louder growls out of the man before her. But she could feel some resistance in that sense from him and she wanted this to be right she thought. One thing in her shitty life to actually go right, she was lucky he hadn’t run for the hills after having an episode. But he’d stayed, he had comforted her and made her feel safe, she’d given herself to him and he hadn’t taken advantage of that. No she needed to get this right, but…he did look so lovely in that suit she thought.

“Brandy?” She asked, holding it out to him her eyes holding onto his.

“Thank you Jane, feeling better now?” he questioned before taking a sip. It was good brandy he thought as he let out a contented sigh.

“Much thanks, though i am curious as to how you knew how to react like you did, most people freeze up or run when something like that happens” She was curious, but now she was starting to feel like she was prying him about this.

“My father, he was captured by terrorists a long time ago now. He was tortured and endured PTSD, gratefully it didn’t stay with him all his life, but it came out in episodes much like you were beginning to have tonight. I learnt how to cope and stop the progression, I’m just glad the same tactics worked with you my dear.” He’d moved closer to her, cupping her chin as his talon stroked her cheek. 

“Sorry, i didn’t mean to pry.” She stared up into his eyes, no pity for what had happened or anger for her curiosity. 

“You didn’t, you asked i answered. No prying necessary. Now Jane, what would you like to do hmm?” His mandibles pulled up into a smile as his hand smoothed over her shoulder, just hovering over her waist.

She pushed into his hand on her waist as her hand came up to his shoulder, feeling the smooth fabric under her fingers she knew she wanted to feel his mouth on hers again, the warmth of his tongue on hers the feel of his rougher hands on her.

“I would like to kiss you again, if you don’t mind.” She was acting like a naive schoolgirl she thought as she quickly looked at the floor. Idiot, you sound like an idiot she chided herself. A quiet rumble of laughter brought her out of it as she felt his other hand lift her chin once more. His eyes full of humour and something else that she wasn’t quite sure of yet, he trailed his talon along his jaw as he pulled her closer. He allowed himself to succumb to her scent once more as his hand gathered at the base of her head, feeling that luscious hair as he inhaled her sweet scent that almost made him salivate. Another growl, louder this time grew in his chest. 

“I’d very much like that myself Jane, but I’m not sure how much i can take tonight before i have to have you. I’m losing my control not to just take you, you my dear are intoxicating. However i prefer to pride myself on being a gentleman. So maybe one more kiss and that will have to be your lot for this evening” The words drifted over her as he brushed his crest against her forehead, his arm gripping her waist tightly. 

She pulled back slightly, looking at him, a smile forming on her cherub lips.

“Fine, only one more kiss. I don’t want to make you combust or anything. Its your fault though for being irresistible, you surely know how well you look in that suit and being able to kiss like you do is making me not want you to be a gentleman. But i want this to be right too, and so if we must resist temptation then so be it. However you better not keep me waiting that long Caius. Ive wanted this for a very long time too.” Her eyes came to rest on his lips.

He grinned at her before tilting her head back, placing small nips along her shoulder and neck as that talented and slightly rough tongue sought every sensitive patch on her neck. His tongue swirled over her pulse, feeling it catch and speed up as she moaned low in her throat. His nasal plates brushed over her jaw as he saw her eyes drift shut, her lips pursing slightly as she expected the kiss she desired. He decided to allow her this, he could tease her much much more in the future, his lips rested on hers as she clung tighter to him, their tongues mapping each others mouths. Shepard was helpless to his onslaught of attention, she’d never felt so desired.

His omnitool beeping was the only this that brought them out of it,   
“Ignore it” He said in a rough voice as his tongue started to lap at her neck once more. She tried to, but the constant beeping of his omnitool getting louder and louder was getting too much.

“Cause, answer it, it’s obviously important, plus i think we’re both getting a bit too carried away don’t you think” she grinned as she cast her eyes lower where a very particular body part was making itself known. 

He sighed as he lifted his arm to answer the call;

“Dad, hey look i know you’re probably busy and all that but…wait! IS THAT COMMANDER SHEPARD? Well i definitely didn’t think you’d be busy like that, wow, never thought you’d do a human. Do they have…”

“Shit”

Sparatus had never ended a call so quickly in his life, he did not need to hear whatever his son wanted to know. 

Why had Shepard not moved away he thought, probably thought it was another of the councillors to be honest, that would have been fine, a work dinner he could have told them. But no, his son. 

He looked her, she was clearly amused by the situation and she was doing a shit job of trying not to show it. 

Brilliant, just brilliant he thought as her attempts to keep in in ended in all out laughter flooding his ears. 

She was never going to let this go.

He was going to kill Titus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooooo... i fancied creating a whole new character. 
> 
> So in my head, not in the game, Sparatus has been married and is divorced with a son named Titus.
> 
> Struggled with names again in this chapter, any suggestions in case his ex wife makes an appearance would be brilliant!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been long and this isn't a very long chapter, the next should be much longer though! :)

Shepard was still laughing as he turned to look at her, clutching her stomach, eyes watering and heaving breaths.

Why, why did he listen to her and take that call he thought. He drew a talon over his brow, thinking about how now he had to explain the last ten years to her, this was not what he wanted for their first date. 

She was finally beginning to stop laughing, her chest hurt from it. Hell it was funny just to see him so flustered, he was never flustered she thought. She looked at him, rubbing his brow with the back of his talon looking quite pissed off. 

“So, thats your son then.” She asked as she moved closer reaching for the hand that was by his side clenched in a fist. The talon against his brow stopped and dropped as he felt her touch him, he let out a sigh as he sought her eyes, still full of laughter he thought.

“Yeah, thats Titus. He’s 17 now, and an unruly pain in my arse i might add” He was beginning to finally relax as he felt her thumb rubbing across his knuckles. 

“ Better than a full sized tank-bred Krogan with a child’s mentality though” He chuckled, finally relaxing looking at her fully now.

“I suppose that is true, though if it was going to be anyone who that would happen to it was going to be you dear.” Her mouth quirked up at that comment, he was right really. After everything that had happened, having a adopted Krogan son wasn’t probably the weirdest thing that had happened. 

“So i probably need to tell you a bit more about my past then don’t i” His brow furrowed again, the tension coming back. 

“If you want to, you don’t have to tonight. As long as there isn’t anyone else you are dating or whatever then no I’m not going to pressure you into telling me this tonight. We can just resume our date if you’d like, though this is probably the weirdest yet best date i have been on…and now I’m babbling….yeah” Now he was holding back the laughter at her embarrassment, the blush that was now on her cheeks was so endearing to him. 

“ How about we sit down and have dinner, we can discuss some things then. I know i want to know more about you than i do, i know you professionally, but not personally. I really want to change that.” Her heart fluttered at that, most people couldn’t get past the aura of the Commander, the survivor, the hero. He just wanted to know her, to know Jane.


End file.
